Equipe
by Hitto-sama
Summary: On a beau dire, un lit deux places n'est pas fait pour trois personnes. C'est avec quelques bleus que nos personnages débutent donc cette matinée de Juin. -Arc Dieux du lit, partie 3/3-


**Titre :** Equipe  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** euh … "de l'art d'écrire un one shot sur rien du tout"  
**Rating :** T … y'a rien de traumatisant et les allusions sont minimes.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Merci à lui.  
**Avant-propos :** Ce one shot boucle l'arc "Tentatives d'approche". Il est **FORTEMENT CONSEILLE** de lire "Les Dieux du lit" et "Un baiser mis au pluriel" avant d'attaquer celui-ci, bien que vous puissiez le prendre indépendamment.

**-¤ Equipe ¤-**

La première fois qu'ils firent l'amour à trois, les choses ne se passèrent pas vraiment comme prévu. Ils s'y étaient attendus aussi rirent-ils de leurs déboires : Naruto était tombé deux fois du lit, Sasuke semblait n'avoir aucune patience et Sakura avait soudainement oublié comment mettre un préservatif le moment venu. Encore allongés dans le lit, au petit matin, ils discutaient sagement de tout et de rien, n'ayant aucune envie de couper ce moment de détente par quelques heures de sommeil. Le ciel s'éclaircissait à l'Est et les premiers oiseaux pépiaient dans la fraîcheur du matin. Coincé entre Sakura et Sasuke, Naruto profitait du souffle chaud de l'un et des caresses de l'autre, faisant quasiment toute la conversation avec la jeune fille. Sasuke avait les yeux fermés depuis un moment déjà mais restait éveillé, marmonnant ses réponses de temps en temps. Encore nus et collants après ces quelques heures de plaisir, ils se sentaient pourtant frais et dispos, peut-être pas pour recommencer tout de suite mais au moins pour passer une journée en souriant bêtement – excepté Sasuke qui refusait de sourire bêtement en public.

A moitié allongée sur Naruto, la tête reposant sur son torse, Sakura écoutait sa voix raisonner dans son corps, ainsi que les battements réguliers du cœur, juste sous son oreille. Le grondement de la voix de Sasuke prenait la forme d'un murmure à travers ce corps lorsqu'il daignait répondre par un «hum» évasif. C'était apaisant. Sasuke et Naruto étaient avec elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été si sereine depuis des années. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis, ni ennemis. Leurs discutions s'arrêtaient souvent bien vite, jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre reprenne la parole, pour lancer une bêtise ou une pique. Il ne partageaient pas grand-chose tout en en ayant parfaitement conscience. Ils étaient une équipe, leur relation s'était construite là-dessus. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, bien que Sakura eut le béguin pour Sasuke quelques années plus tôt et que Naruto appréciait énormément la jeune fille. Cependant, ça n'allait pas plus loin. Ils savaient maintenant, avec le temps, que c'était idiot de s'accrocher à pareilles gamineries, surtout dans leur métier. C'était donc d'un commun accord qu'ils avaient décidé d'exploiter les liens qui les unissaient.

Alors que Sakura allait proposer de prendre un petit déjeuner lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son appartement. Les trois presque adultes levèrent la tête comme un seul homme pour regarder en direction de l'entrée, de l'autre côté de l'unique –mais vaste- pièce. Ils se jetèrent ensuite un coup d'œil intrigué tandis que les coups recommencèrent, plus forts et plus rapides.

"Sakura, ouvre ! C'est ta mère ! entendirent-ils.  
- Ta mère ? s'étonna Naruto à voix basse. Il est cinq heures du mat' !  
- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais heureuse de t'installer seule, lâcha Sasuke dans un bâillement.  
- Elle ne viendrait pas si c'était pas important. Habillez vous, vite !"

Sasuke râla parce qu'il voulait prendre une douche mais Sakura ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre ses complaintes, déjà devant la porte, habillée d'un short de nuit et d'un débardeur qu'elle avait tirés de sa commode. Naruto tira les draps, ramassa tout élément suspicieux –préservatifs, emballages, lubrifiant, sous-vêtements, mouchoirs-, puis se propulsa jusqu'à la petite cuisine pour faire semblant de préparer du café. Sasuke, quand à lui, prit ses vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, prétextant une envie pressante. Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, renifla, se précipita vers les fenêtres pour les ouvrir puis se décida à ouvrir avant que sa mère ne décide de fracasser la porte – elle aussi était kunoichi, après tout.

Haruno Aiko était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, brune aux yeux vert sombre, chûnin et chargée de la gestion de la bibliothèque du troisième district avec son époux. Le clan Haruno n'avait jamais brillé par ses compétences au combat, comme le Uchiha ou les Hyûga, mais il restait un pilier important de Konoha. C'était lui qui veillait au classement de n'importe quelle information ainsi que du bon fonctionnement des différentes bibliothèques consultables par les shinobi de Konoha. On comptait nombres décodeurs et archivistes dans la famille, Sakura détonnait un peu par rapport à ses cousins et cousines, tant par ses capacités au combat que par la teinte de ses cheveux. En effet, on n'avait trace de pareille couleur qu'aux premières années de Konoha, lorsque Haruno Isako, Grande Archiviste du daimyô du Pays du Feu, avait demandé au Premier Hokage le droit de résider au village, offrant ses précieux services à condition que ses descendants soient ninja. Sakura ressemblait de ce fait plus à son arrière arrière arrière grand qu'à sa mère mais avait choisi une autre voie que celle du papier.

"Bonjour, mam…  
- Sakura, coupa Aiko, c'est ton père ! Il est à l'hôpital, on doit y aller tout de suite !  
- Papa ? répéta la jeune fille doucement pour essayer d'apaiser sa mère. Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Habille-toi, je t'expliquerai en route, aller !!"

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Sasuke complètement décoiffé mais néanmoins en uniforme impeccable. Sakura attrapa ses affaires pour passer rapidement sous la douche, laissant les deux garçons avec Aiko qui les regarda de travers. Naruto lui sourit, un peu débraillé.

"Café ?  
- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton mauvais.  
- Entraînement, répondit Sasuke. Sakura tardait à arriver, on est passés la tirer du lit.  
- Et ça explique ce que vous avez sur la joue, peut-être ?  
- C'est du … dentifrice, tenta Naruto. Et oui, c'est triste à dire mais Uchiha Sasuke n'est pas du matin non plus. C'est à peine s'il différencie le pied droit du gauche en s'habillant. C'est déjà un miracle que vous le voyiez la braguette fermée et …"

Sasuke s'essuya la joue distraitement, constatant que la trace blanche séchée n'était absolument pas du dentifrice, et n'essaya pas de dialoguer d'avantage avec la mère de sa coéquipière. Sakura leur avait déjà dit que c'était une femme inquiète et très exigeante de nature et qu'il fallait essayer tant que possible de ne pas la contrarier. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Naruto qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ses explications devant le visage totalement fermé d'Aiko. Ils avaient dix-neuf ans et Naruto était toujours considéré comme un paria par les adultes. Les réactions différaient peu d'un parent à l'autre. Sasuke avait déjà vu le sage Nara Shikaku ignorer son camarade à deux reprises et la joviale Inuzuka Tsume lui cracher au visage. Qu'Aiko fronce les sourcils à son intention était moins brutal – au moins le regardait-elle dans les yeux.

Sakura sortit de la salle de bain après avoir battu son record personnel en matière de douche rapide, les cheveux encore trempés et habillée de ce qui lui était tombé dans les mains : un T-shirt orange –visiblement à Naruto- et un pantalon d'uniforme encore tacher de sa dernière mission, élimé par endroits. Les deux garçons trouvèrent l'ensemble bancal. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Sakura aussi peu soignée. Leur coéquipière mettait un point d'honneur à être présentable quelque soit la situation, sans en faire trop. Même en mission, Sakura veillait à ne pas être trop débraillée et gardait le sourire tout en restant sérieuse. La voir après une semaine à patauger dans la boue était une chose, la surprendre inconsciemment négligée en était une autre.

"Café ? ressaya Naruto en souriant.  
- Non, merci, je file.  
- Je vous accompagne, dit Sasuke avec un flegme calculé. Naruto, tu nous rejoins ?  
- Avec le petit dej', pas de soucis !"

Sasuke poussa Sakura et Aiko à l'extérieur de l'appartement, lançant un discret sourire à Naruto qui leur faisait ses adieux de la main. La mère de Sakura s'arrêta cependant sur le palier pour jeter un coup d'œil mauvais au jeune homme resté à l'appartement.

"Sakura n'a pas de cafetière."

* * *

Lorsque Naruto arriva l'heure suivante à l'hôpital, les bras chargés par trois boîtes à bentô, Sakura était assise sur un banc, Sasuke à ses côtés, entourée d'une demie douzaine de membres de sa famille, tous murmurant à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Le couloir était silencieux, dans les teintes bleues et vertes de l'hôpital de Konoha, baignant dans la lumière aveuglante du matin, donnant un air fantomatique aux personnes présentes. Naruto reconnut à peine Toru, l'un des cousins de Sakura qui avait déjà la trentaine, alors qu'il l'avait régulièrement croisé depuis qu'il était jônin – Toru avait intégré la section de décodage depuis deux ans mais il était toujours considéré comme le petit nouveau bon à faire du thé et à transporter inutilement des documents d'une section à l'autre, on le voyait souvent arpenter l'administration. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Naruto qui tourna à peine la tête vers Kakashi, lui aussi présent.

"Shizune s'est occupée du père de Sakura. Infarctus. Il est tiré d'affaire et se repose.  
- Et Sakura-chan ? demanda Naruto à voix basse.  
- Sasuke m'a dit que ça allait. Je ne suis pas allé là-bas, en fait, fit-il en pointant le couloir du menton.  
- Vous êtes comme un second père pour Sakura-chan, vous devriez y être.  
- C'est flatteur mais c'n'est pas mon rôle. Je suis votre instructeur, Naruto, pas votre pote ou votre grand frère. Je veille sur vous de loin, c'est tout. Par contre, toi, tu es le coéquipier de Sakura. Elle doit pouvoir se reposer sur toi à n'importe quel moment. Alors vas là-bas."

Se disant, il poussa légèrement son élève qui n'opposa aucune résistance, avançant sans mot dire jusqu'au regroupement. Naruto s'inclina poliment mais on l'ignora complètement, même Toru évita de le regarder. Il s'assit à gauche de Sakura, laissant le petit déjeuner de l'autre côté, puis posa sa main sur celles de sa coéquipière. Sasuke et Sakura le gratifièrent d'un sourire presque tendre mais restèrent eux aussi silencieux. La chambre en face d'eux était celle du père de Sakura, Haruno Eimon, un homme plutôt grand et sec, donnant une impression de souplesse plus que de force. Naruto ne l'aimait pas vraiment, chose plutôt étonnante. Ils ne s'étaient pas croisés souvent mais à chaque fois Eimon s'était montré insultant à son égard, tant que Sakura et lui s'étaient souvent disputés. Cependant, il se retrouvait là, devant une porte d'hôpital, un dimanche matin vers six heures trente, attendant des nouvelles de cet homme dont il se fichait éperdument. C'était pour Sakura, uniquement pour Sakura, pensait-il en serrant la main de sa coéquipière. Il se fichait des regards mauvais qu'on lui lançait et il se fichait de l'air détaché de Sasuke, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux.

Et c'était vrai. Pour le reste du monde, ils n'avaient rien partagé cette nuit-là. Ils étaient toujours une équipe, soudée devant l'adversité, une équipe comme tant d'autres. Naruto eut envie de se lever, d'embrasser Sakura puis Sasuke mais il se refreina. Ce n'était que de la provocation, juste un moyen d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Les choses étaient claires : ils ne s'aimaient pas et ils ne s'aimeraient jamais. Toute preuve d'affection ne serait alors que trahison envers ses camarades, même s'il voulait faire plus pour leur prouver qu'il tenait à eux. Naruto soupira lourdement, s'attirant à nouveau l'animosité générale. Sasuke lui lança un coup d'œil puis un petit sourire pour lui remonter le moral. C'était étrange de voir Sasuke sourire après tant d'année à s'ignorer l'un l'autre. Naruto trouvait encore plus étrange la passion de Sasuke pour la sodomie mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment non plus.

Le calme du couloir fut interrompu par l'arrivée tonitruante d'Ino, tirant par le poignet Chôji qui lui-même traînait Shikamaru, tout trois en tenue de nuit. Ino s'empressa de prendre son amie dans ses bras, oubliant complètement de saluer les adultes, Chôji s'en chargeant pour elle. Shikamaru, quant à lui, bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, peu soucieux d'être en caleçon et T-shirt à mailles devant autant de personne. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, ce qui provoqua l'étonnement tant chez Naruto que chez Sasuke. Ils se doutaient bien que Shikamaru avait une masse capillaire assez importante en voyant l'épaisseur de sa queue de cheval mais ils n'avaient jamais imaginé un tel volume. Chôji, quant à lui, avait les cheveux long depuis un moment aussi la surprise fut moindre et sa tenue un peu plus adéquate : un simple kimono de coton bleu nuit avec quelques motifs de lapin un peu plus clairs au coin d'une manche. Ino, par sa part, était aussi échevelée qu'un jour de grand vent et légèrement vêtue d'une nuisette vert d'eau tout à fait aguicheuse dans d'autres circonstances, par-dessus un vieux short de bain appartenant plus facilement à un homme qu'à une fille de cet âge-là.

"Je suis venue dès que j'ai su, informa Ino en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Ça va ?  
- Oui, ça va, répondit sagement Sakura en souriant. Papa se repose, ce n'est …  
- Je ne parle pas de ton vieux, coupa la blonde en ignorant les regards noirs que la famille lançait. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Tu as des poches horribles sous les yeux !"

Sakura se contenta d'affirmer son sourire. Si elle disait à Ino qu'elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit pour cause de batifolage intense, elle n'aurait pas la paix avant un long moment – et il faudrait avouer des faits compromettants pour la réputation des trois concernés. Voyant que son amie n'était pas très à l'aise avec autant de gens autour d'elle, Ino décida de tirer Sakura plus loin, ordonnant à ces messieurs de les suivre. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital pour s'installer dans le parc adjacent, peu soucieux du regard curieux des passants matinaux. Naruto se trouva délesté de ses boîtes à bentô par Chôji dont le sourire parlait de lui-même. Sakura eut un peu peur de trouver tout et n'importe quoi mais constata que Naruto avait fait dans la simplicité : onigiri.

"Je te rachèterai du riz, fit-il à l'intention de son amie. Et je ferai la vaisselle tout à l'heure …  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui répondit Sakura en souriant. Merci !  
- Ouais, bon app', lâcha Shikamaru en piochant dans les boîtes.  
- Cela signifierait-il que Naruto était chez toi ce matin ? demanda Ino en haussant très haut les sourcils."

Naruto rit pour cacher son malaise. Haruno Aiko protégeait sa fille mais ce n'était rien en comparaison d'Ino. Toucher à sa rivale était une déclaration de guerre. Neji avait eu le malheur de renverser par accident un verre d'eau sur Sakura, au printemps précédent, et il sursautait encore lorsqu'il croisait Ino dans les rues, s'écartant par prudence.

"On est allée la chercher pour l'entraînement, répéta Sasuke en étudiant soigneusement quelle serait sa proie, oubliant le principe de célérité dit du «mangeons avant que Chôji ne fasse un sort aux bentô».  
- Quel mensonge éhonté ! s'indigna Ino. C'est Sakura qui te tire du lit tous les matins !  
- Non, c'est Naruto.  
- Aucune différence ! Comment as-tu pu réveiller Sakura alors que tu es le dernier à te lever ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans «briser la routine» ?  
- C'est louche, conclut Ino en regardant Naruto au fond des yeux – ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.  
- Et vous, alors ? poursuivit Sasuke d'un ton narquois. On dirait que vous vous êtes amusés.  
- On a passé la nuit chez Shikamaru à préparer une mission, informa Chôji en reprenant quelques onigiri.  
- En pyjama ? enfonça Sasuke.  
- Je réfléchis mieux à poils mais Ino fait la prude, soupira Shikamaru.  
- On a dormi, nous, fit remarquer la blonde en voyant Naruto étouffer un bâillement.  
- … T'as fait de beaux rêves ? tenta le concerné qui ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.  
- Tu essayes de détourner la conversation, Uzumaki ? Tu as l'air aussi innocent qu'un renard dans un poulailler. Navrée pour la métaphore, reprit Ino en constatant qu'elle avait gaffé.  
- Tu as raison, Ino, sourit Sakura. Sasuke-kun et Naruto ont passé la nuit avec moi.  
- Soirée pyjama ?  
- Non, sexe."

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en se souriant puis rirent de bon cœur, laissant les quatre garçons soit mal à l'aise, soit curieux. La discussion repartit sur tout à fait autre chose, le mystère des bouilles endormies résolues. Sakura fit un clin d'œil à ses coéquipiers, espiègle et jolie dans la fraîcheur du matin. Sasuke et Naruto se sourirent, satisfaits du cours des évènements. Ino ne crut jamais qu'il était possible que Sasuke et Sakura aient une aventure. Chôji pensa que c'était une blague qui ne regardait que les deux amies. Quant à Shikamaru, il préféra ignorer la vérité, pourtant évidente : l'équipe Kakashi était différente des autres.

**Fin**

Fini, _fini_. Pas de suite alors ne m'en demandez pas.  
Le titre du one shot est nul, je sais, mais je souffre d'une maladie chronique qui s'appelle "jetrouvepasdetitreoskoooooour".  
Plus d'info, voir mon profil !


End file.
